


Feathers

by VampAmber



Series: SPN ABO Bingo: Round One [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Castiel, Bottoming from the Top, Complete, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, First Time, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Castiel, One Shot, Porn With Plot, SPN A/B/O Bingo, Smut, The Author Regrets Everything, Wing Kink, angelic biology is weird but just go with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 19:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12847842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampAmber/pseuds/VampAmber
Summary: Sequel to Spread Your WingsDean and Cas have been together for a few weeks now, but with all the motel hopping Team Free Will has to do as hunters, they've not yet had a chance to be alone and consummate the relationship. But when Cas' heat hits, there's no longer any excuse not to.





	Feathers

**Author's Note:**

> Well holy fuck, I managed to actually finish my Bingo card. Go me! And it's even a sequel that I was promising. ^_^
> 
> The square I used for this one, the last and final square this round, was **Destiel**. I shall return to A/B/O Bingo early next year for round two, but for now this is it (for my Bingo square fics, at least). And in case I haven't said it enough yet: Bingo!

Castiel had been acting strange all day. He looked uncertain, like he wasn’t sure about something, and that something must’ve been way bigger than which burger to get or which tie to wear. He kept looking like he was going to take off and fly away, but he stopped taking off without explaining where he was going weeks ago, after the incident with the soul blade and his injured wing. His wing had healed quickly, but now he always made sure to tell Dean before he left, since there was usually kissing involved.

Dean smiled at that thought, because the angel sure did love kissing him. Not that he was complaining, mind you. Dean probably loved kissing Cas more than pie at this point. And even though they hadn’t had a chance yet to consummate their relationship, he was sure his angel was going to like the sex even more than the kissing.

Cas kept glancing about, worried expression on his face, and that was the straw that broke Dean’s back. “Cas, is everything okay? You’ve been cagey since we got up.”

Cas sighed. “Dean, have you ever noticed that I disappear for a few days every four months?” The angel asked instead of answering Dean’s question.

“You used to disappear a lot, Cas,” Dean reminded his boyfriend.

“But the other times, you could get in touch with me through prayer or that cellular phone you forced me to start carrying. But every four months I’d go out of contact for a few days,” Cas explained further without really explaining everything.

Sam, who had been sitting at the table in the motel room on his laptop, stood up quickly. “Yeah, if that’s the case, I’m getting my own room,” he announced as he gathered up his things and left without any other explanation. Dean watched him go, even more confused now.

“I still don’t get it,” Dean admitted once they were alone.

“My heat, Dean,” Cas told him, rolling his eyes. “I would hide away when I was in heat.”

“Okay, I am a total idiot,” Dean muttered to himself. “I’m sorry, Cas,” he said at full volume again. “Is there anything I can do to help?”

“Well,” Cas trailed off, not finishing his sentence because this time Dean was slightly less of an idiot.

“You want me to…”

“Only if you want to, Dean,” Cas answered the unfinished question.

“God, yes,” Dean answered, jumping up off the bed to start digging through his bag. He knew he had a box of condoms in there somewhere, that he’d bought in hopes that they would eventually get enough alone time to finally have sex. When he found the box, tangled up in a t-shirt, he held it up in triumph. “Thank you, Trojan.”

“We have no need for those, Dean,” Cas said as he slid his trench coat off. “Angels can’t get any diseases, sexually transmitted or otherwise.”

“Yeah, but we don’t want any little half-angel babies running around, either,” Dean pointed out. He knew that omegas were at least ten times more likely to get pregnant during their heat, and he did not feel up to fatherhood just yet.

“Angels can choose whether or not they conceive,” Cas explained. “The alphas may not be able to choose if they impregnate, but the females and omegas can choose.”

“So I spent all that money on these condoms for nothing?” Dean asked, though he wasn’t disappointed. No condoms meant no hassle. He liked the idea of actually feeling Cas without the latex barrier, as well.

“I’m sure you won’t mind the expense later,” Cas said in a sultry voice Dean didn’t even know the omega could use. He started to unbutton his shirt, and only then did the scent of omega in heat hit Dean’s nostrils.

“Already stopped caring,” Dean said as he tossed the box behind him and went to claim Cas’ mouth. The alpha had no idea how he hadn’t noticed all the signs. Cas was burning up, his heat in full swing by now. He skin was flushed, and now that Dean was kissing him the scent of slick was undeniable. “Gonna make you feel so much better,” Dean said, words spread out between kisses and nips to the omega’s neck. “Gonna take good care of you.”

“Oh, Dean,” Cas gasped, and Dean jerked back as he felt his clothing disappear.

“Convenient little trick you have there,” Dean said with a smirk after the surprise had worn off.

“Oh, I have many more,” Cas purred, laying back on the bed and pulling Dean with him.

“I’m always up for a good show,” Dean teased, his hand already trailing towards Cas’ hole.

“I’ll keep you to that,” Cas said, arching his back when he felt the pressure of fingers on his needy opening.

“Does that feel good, Cas?” Dean asked, knowing the answer but wanting to hear it anyway.

“Yes,” Cas drawled out in ecstasy. The fun hadn’t even started yet, but the angel’s heat had him already writhing in pleasure. “Need you, Dean,” he choked out, letting the alpha’s name trail off into a moan.

“Damn, you are seriously hot right now,” Dean marveled, looking down at his mate. Then he had the best idea of his entire life. “But do you know what would be even hotter?”

“What, Dean?” Cas asked, eyes already glazed over with lust.

“If you brought those beautiful wings of yours out and you rode me,” Dean suggested, and if there was an angel of sex they’d be hearing his prayers right now that Cas would agree to his idea.

“You like my wings that much?” Cas asked, letting out a gasp as Dean’s first finger gained entrance.

“Why wouldn’t I? They’re gorgeous, and you made the best noises when I played with them.” Dean had tried to be careful when the injured wing was on the mend, but with how sensitive they were there had been a few times where he’d almost kicked Sam out of the motel room so he and Cas could have sex finally. Just the thought of getting to use those wings properly got Dean miraculously harder.

“Okay,” Cas agreed, softly. Dean rolled to the side so that Cas could get on top of him, and the ruffle of feathers was the only warning before his vision was filled with a million shades of dark blue.

“Fuck…” Dean said in awe. He reached up a hand to run it along the edge of the one that had been injured. It was fully healed now, and you’d never guess that it had ever been anything other than perfect.

“Oh, yes,” Cas groaned as Dean hit what he figured to be the sweet spot. “Right there.”

“Fuck, I love your wings, Cas,” he said, running his other hand through the feathers on the opposite side. Cas thrust into Dean’s thigh, making the hunter let out a laugh. “My poor little desperate omega. Lemme help you out.” His hand left the formerly injured wing and went back to opening the angel up.

Cas was blissed out to the max by the time he was comfortably taking four fingers, and Dean helped him get into position. He couldn’t help the moan that escaped his mouth as the omega slid into place on top of him. That wet heat was better than he could have ever imagined. He’d never been with an omega during their heat, and he had been missing out apparently. It felt a million times better, from that and from going condom-less.

“Holy shit, you feel amazing,” Dean choked out. He just hoped he could have enough lasting power to make it good for his mate now, because it was already the best sex he’d ever had and he’d yet to even move.

“Fill me up, Dean. Knot me,” Cas begged, sounding less like himself and more like one of those weak, needy omegas. But pretty much any omega would sound this desperate during their heat, Dean assumed as he started to thrust up into Cas. He couldn’t wait until they could have sex outside of Cas’ heat, to see just how he would normally react to it all.

The angel spread his wings as wide as the motel room would allow, and threw his head back in euphoria. Dean delicately grabbed what he could of the wings, and Cas all but screamed his name. The alpha didn’t think he’d be able to hold out for too much longer, but from the looks of it neither would Cas.

“Dean, oh, Dean, harder,” Cas said as Dean started to hit the omega’s prostate each time. “Deeeeeean…”

“God, Cas, I… I love you,” Dean uttered, barely aware of what he was saying, even though he meant it.

Cas paused for a second, then smiled serenely. “I love you too, Dean,” he replied, and they stared at other for a few moments, before Cas’ heat took over again. It only took another two minutes of the pounding pace for Dean to orgasm, his knot expanding and his spend filling Cas. The knot catching on his rim made Cas orgasm, and then he slumped back down onto Dean.

The angel laid a wing on the bed on each side, his body only satiated for the time being. Dean peppered his face with kisses. What he’d said came back to him, and he knew he needed to let Cas know it wasn’t just a sex thing. “I do love you,” Dean whispered. “That wasn’t a heat of the moment thing.”

“I know, Dean,” Cas said sleepily. There was an odd feeling for a moment, but then Dean felt clean again so he knew what Cas had done. Many tricks, indeed.

Dean ran his fingers through the feathers as Cas sighed in contentment. They didn’t leave the room even once during the next three days, but the couple barely noticed. It was only the grumble of Dean’s stomach that reminded them that the outside world still existed. When they finally emerged so that Dean could eat, they were both sporting matching mating bites. Cas had insisted, and Dean had readily agreed. Sam had given Dean a knowing look, but Dean had only responded with a bitchface of his own and a middle finger. Some things you just didn’t talk about. Until you were drunk a few weeks later and bragging about them, that is.

**Author's Note:**

> [Click here to see my Bingo card for round two.](https://i.imgur.com/0TpK6tQ.jpg)


End file.
